Only When It Rains
by yami no hikari
Summary: Yami Bakura and Ryou spend an afternoon together.


Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
A/N- A little fluffy story. I'm tired of working on all my other ones. Friendship story between Yami Bakura and Ryou. Little bit of Joey/Mai, but not that much. Yami Bakura plays the tough guy all the time. The only time he lets his guard down is when it rains. (*dodges various thrown items*) Blame Mickey. He made me.   
  
  
The bell rang signaling the end of school for the weekend. Ryou glanced out the window again, and fidgeted slightly in his seat. /Come on already! /   
  
Definite ark building time, Ryou decided, watching the rain pour down. It was miserable outside. Then realizing that the teacher was talking he forced himself to face him. Getting detention today just wouldn't do.   
  
"Please remember to write down your homework, and that we have an English test first thing Monday. Have fun!" Mr. Takashi said brightly.   
  
Ryou quickly scribbled the assignments down in his binder, and shot out of his seat. /Finally! / Reaching his locker he opened it, grabbed his bag, yanked it open, and began cramming all the books and binders that he'd need for the weekend into it.   
  
Having accomplished this he slammed the locker shut, reattached the lock, and was about to leave when Joey stepped ahead of him effectively blocking his chosen escape route.   
  
"Hi Ryou! The rest of us are going to hang out at Yugi's. You coming?" He asked.   
  
Ryou frowned anxious to get a move on, but trying to be polite. "I actually had plans for today Joey. But, thank you for asking."  
  
Thus saying he nimbly sidestepped Joey, and speed walked away. Ryou called, "See you Monday!", over his shoulder.  
  
"That boy is odd." Mai informed Joey, hugging him from behind.   
  
Joey gave her a mock scowl, "Hey! You can't talk about my friends that way!" He turned in her arms to pull her into a proper hug. Mai leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"No? So what are you going to do about it?" She asked in an amused voice, smiling slightly. She pulled back enough to look at his face.  
  
He grinned broadly, and suddenly lifted her off her feet. He walked carefully toward the same door that Ryou had just left through.   
  
"Put me down!" Mai ordered furiously trying to squirm out of his grasp. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Outside." He answered shortly, focussing on not dropping her.   
  
"But it's raining!" Mai protested.   
  
"So?"   
  
"I'll get drenched! My hair will be ruined!"  
  
"Your problem, not mine."  
  
Mai glared at him as best she could, and began smacking his hands trying to make him let go.   
  
Once Ryou was outside the school, he ran. Sprinting through the streets, heedless of the water thoroughly socking his clothing, plastering his hair to his head, and running in rivulets down him face. He skidded around the corned of his street, noticing in horror that the rain had almost stopped. With an extra burst of speed, he made it to the front door. Ryou reached into his pocket for his keys, but the door opened before he could pull them out.   
  
"Took you long enough!" Yami Bakura informed him, stepping away from the doorway. "Hurry up!"  
  
Ryou smiled, and took off his shoes before going inside. He placed them on a mat, and grabbed house slippers shedding his jacket on the way up the stairs to his room.   
  
Changing into dry clothing as fast as he could, he carried the wet cloths into the bathroom. Running a brush through his hair, and using a towel to try to dry it, he hurried back downstairs. Ryou was in such a rush to get into the living room that he almost fell down the stairs.   
  
/Careful! / Yami Bakura warned him.   
  
Ryou straightened up, and moved at a slower pace into the living room. A monopoly board was set up in the middle of the room. Yami Bakura was stretched out on the floor, beside the bank. Two cups of hot chocolate sat on the coffee table beside him.   
  
"I'm bank." Yami Bakura declared.   
  
"No way!" Ryou answered. "You cheat!"  
  
"I do not!" Yami Bakura protested in righteous indignation. He spoiled it, though, by muttering, "much", under his breath.   
  
"I get to be banker!" Ryou said, sitting cross-legged on the floor.   
  
Yami Bakura frowned and then handed over the bank. "Fine. Then I get to be the race car."  
  
Ryou pouted briefly.   
  
"Come on! You get to be bank, I get to be the race car."   
  
Ryou sighed, and then nodded. Yami Bakura held up the piece, and laughed victoriously.   
  
Ryou grinned at him, and rolled the first dice to see who'd go first. He rolled a two.   
  
"Pathetic!" Yami Bakura informed him, rolling the second dice. He rolled a six.   
  
Ryou glared at him, while Yami Bakura smirked. "It's all in the wrist."  
  
Four hours later Yami Bakura emerged victorious. He did a ridiculous little happy dance, while singing "I am the champion!" loudly. Ryou just laughed at him.   
  
Ryou got up and stretched. Yami Bakura continued to dance and sing down the hallway and into the kitchen. Ryou shook his head, and switched on the television. It took a bit of channel surfing to find the weather report.  
  
Ryou listened to the report, and jumped up and down in excitement.   
  
"Good news?" A dry voice asked from the behind him.   
  
He turned to find his Yami leaning against the wall, regarding him in bemusement. Ryou gave him a brilliant smile.   
  
"They're predicting rain until tomorrow." He announced happily.   
  
Yami Bakura groaned, and Ryou laughed at him. "You know what that means!"  
  
"No sleep!" Yami Bakura moaned sadly.   
  
"Too bad!" Ryou told him shortly.   
  
Yami Bakura sighed. "So what's next on the agenda, ototo?"  
  
Ryou thought hard for a moment. "Cookies!" He declared, at last.   
  
Yami Bakura raised an eyebrow at him. "Cookies?" He asked incredulously.   
  
"Yep!" Ryou jumped up, and went into the kitchen. "Yami!"  
  
Yami Bakura grumbled, but followed.   
  
Ryou set about pulling various bowls, mixers, and ingredients out, and setting them on the table. Yami Bakura just watched, until Ryou pulled out an apron.   
  
"Here you go, Yami!" Ryou said brightly.   
  
Yami Bakura glared at him. "What is *that*?   
  
"It's your apron. Come on! Put it on!" Ryou handed it to him,  
  
Yami Bakura accepted it, touching it the barest amount possible and held it back to regard it critically. "I'm not wearing this!"  
  
Ryou glanced at the pink and white apron in his Yami's hand. "Why?"  
  
Yami Bakura gave him a scornful look, and contemptuously let it fall to the floor. "It's *pink*!"  
  
"Yami!" Ryou reproved, stooping to pick it up. He held it right in front of his Yami, and gestured for him to take it.   
  
Yami Bakura crossed his arms, and glared for all he was worth. Ryou didn't give an inch, and shook the apron at his Yami.   
  
Yami Bakura turned his back on Ryou, arms still crossed. "Forget it!" He said flatly.   
  
Ryou sighed. "Fine. But then you can't help with making the cookies."  
  
Yami Bakura started to relax slightly now that he had won.   
  
"I guess I'll just have to make them all alone. By myself as usual." Ryou said in a mournful voice.   
  
Yami Bakura felt his resolve weaken slightly at Ryou's sad tone. He caved though when Ryou sniffed a bit. "Fine! Give me the stupid apron!"  
  
Ryou's 'crying' immediately ceased, and he picked up the apron and held it out to his Yami again. "Here you go! So what kind should we make?" He asked brightly.   
  
Yami Bakura frowned. "I don't care." He said at last. He had the distinct feeling that he'd just been conned. The more he thought about it, the surer he was. Why he ought to....... The thought trailed off though, when he looked at Ryou, carefully measuring the vanilla. He couldn't hurt him today. Ryou just wanted a friend, and after all, he had been the one to suggest this arrangement. He pulled the pink apron over his head, and looked down at it distastefully. If Malik saw him now, he'd NEVER live it down, as long as he lived.  
  
Ryou was just measuring the flour into the large mixing bowl when he looked up and saw his Yami brooding. He looked down at the flour and then back up at his scowling Yami. Would this be pushing it? 


End file.
